The LED lamps, as an efficient and power saving novel light source, are edging out the old tungsten lamps and inert gas lamps. The LED lamps can be provided with different external components (lampshade and driving power etc.) when the LED lamps are used as a light source for an outdoor lamps so as to provide different functions, such as a shoe box lamp, a wall lamp, a street lamp, an awning lamp, a mining lamp and a farm lamp and so on. However, traditional LED lamps are produced singular in structure, a particular shape is designed in view of its matching external components. When the light sources of those outdoor lamps are damaged, matching LED light sources are required for the replacement, which is hard to be found and the replacement is thus difficult to be done. As such, traditional LED lamp, as a light source for an outdoor lamps, are disadvantageous in terms of universality.